Fate Soul
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: "Siapa sangka, kalau calon peraih penghargaan CEO termuda itu selalu menyembunyikan bekas sayatan di pergelangan tangannya." Satu malam Kaito dalam keadaan sekarat, ia bertemu dengan seorang Malaikat. KaitoXMiku. NoRomance.


Kaito Shion.

Seorang pemuda berumur 21 tahun. Dalam semester ke-3 masa kuliahnya, ia merangkap sebagai direktur perusahaan Shion.

Tampan, jenius, sigap, bertanggung jawab. Tak ada wanita yang mengelak saat dipandang oleh mata birunya. Seorang Kaito dikenal tidak pernah mempunyai orang yang dendam padanya. Yang ada hanyalah cinta.

Tapi itu salah.

Siapa bilang Kaito selalu dikelilingi oleh cinta, kebahagiaan?

Tidak juga.

Siapa menyangka? Kalau calon peraih penghargaan CEO termuda itu selalu menyembunyikan bekas sayatan di pergelangan tangannya?

* * *

><p><strong>::Fate Soul::<strong>

****Kaito Shion and Miku Hatsune****

****Warning: Fic ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi. ****

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

**Fate Soul (c) Denden S.**

****Dipersembahkan untuk seluruh fans Vocaloid di Indonesia****

* * *

><p>Kaito diam memandang tubuhnya yang tebaring.<p>

Kenyataan bahwa dirinya(jiwanya) sudah terpisahkan dengan dirinya yang lain(badannya) tak lantas membuat Kaito panik. Justru ia marah, kenapa dirinya tidak segera meninggalkan dunia.

Mata birunya menatap sosok wanita tua bersurai sewarna dengan rambutnya tertidur di sofa kamar rumah sakit, ibunya. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa wanita berparas ramah tersebut sebenarnya adalah penggila judi.

Begitupula Kaito.

Kaito mendesah pasrah mendapati kegagalannya untuk yang kesekian kali dalam percobaan bunuh diri.

Kenapa ia bersikeras untuk mengakhiri hidupnya?

Entahlah

**Tok tok**

Kaito menoleh ke suara ketukan di pintu kamar rumah sakit tempat dirinya terawat. Padahal ini lantai 4, manusia normal mana yang nekad mengetuk jendela?

Itupun kalau si pelaku adalah manusia. Beda kasus apabila si pelaku adalah bangsa sejenis dengannya sekarang, ruh.

Kaito melayang dengan santai mendekati jendela. Barulah ia mendapati sosok kakek tua ramah yang ia ketahui pasien di kamar sebelah. Sosok yang pastinya sama dengannya, manusia yang sekarat.

"Mau ikut, nak?" Suara kakek yang tak ia kenali namanya menembus kaca jendela.

Kaito ingin sekali membalas ajakan si kakek tua. Tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia rupanya belum terbiasa dengan sosok barunya sebagai ruh.

Kaito hanya mengangguk lemah.

Perlahan tubuh Kaito menembus dinding. Ia melayang. Ia terbang melewati lampu-lampu yang terlihat seperti tebaran bintang di matanya. Langit mendung makin membuat suasana kota terlihat berkilau.

Kaito ingin bertanya kemana tujuan mereka. Tapi ia hanya bisa mengikuti arah si kakek. Lebih baik ia diam mengikuti yang sepuh. Bukankah orang tua lebih banyak pengalaman? Bukan maksud Kaito menuduh kakek pernah mati suri(Kaito mengasumsikan bahwa mereka sedang menuju pintu kematian?).

"Kau dengar suara itu, nak?"

Kaito agak tersentak. Konsentrasinya mencari tempat tinggalnya di ribuan terangnya lampu terpecahkan oleh suara bergetar si kakek. Menuruti instingnya, Kaito menajamkan pendengarannya. Dan ia sayup mendengar sebuah suara.

Bukan suara klakson di bawah sana. Bukan suara langit yang mulai memuntahkan Guntur. Bukan suara ribut anak-anak yang masih berkeliaran di tengah malam. Bukan juga suara anjing liar yang menggonggong. Yang masuk ke telinganya hanyalah suara ringan yang menjalin sebuah nada mendamaikan.

"Benar-benar suara emas."

Tanpa terasa jarak dirinya dengan kota besar tempat kelahirnnya sudah terpaut cukup jauh. Kaito tetap tidak tahu ke mana arah tujuan mereka, yang ia tahu mereka menuju ke sumber suara.

Kakek tersebut memendekkan jaraknya dengan permukaan bumi saat mereka sudah sampai di wilayah perbukitan yang diselimuti pepohonan. Kaito mengikuti jejak si kakek, merendahkan dirinya hingga kakinya benar-benar menyentuh tanah.

Kakek tersebut tetap berjalan di depan Kaito tanpa menoleh, tanpa bersuara. Semakin jauh mereka melangkah, suara nyanyian tersebut makin indah di telinga Kaito. Benar-benar suara yang mendamaikan.

Kaito menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sampai di sebuah danau luas di pedalaman yang mungkin belum terjamah manusia. Kini suara yang di tangkap daun telinganya benar-benar suara murni dari si sumber suara.

Mata Kaito terpukau di satu titik. Mengarah pada seorang gadis muda yang bernyanyi di pinggir danau. Tak ayal, si kakekpun ikut terpukau. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kaito menyadari kalau bukan hanya dirinya dan si kakek yang melihat(dan mendengar) perempuan tersebut bernyanyi.

Kalau saja bulan bersinar tepat di belakang gadis berambut hijau sebagai background, mungkin Kaito sudah mengira dirinya ada di dunia orang mati. Dan ia bertemu dengan seorang malaikat.

Si gadis berhenti bernyanyi. Tepuk tangan lemah terdengar dari beberapa penonton yang Kaito yakini semuanya adalah ruh. Gadis tersebut tertawa saat seorang anak kecil dengan semangat memuji penampilannya tadi.

Ah, Kaito tidak yakin. Gadis itu manusia atau bukan.

"Hoho… Rasanya aku sudah siap pergi."

Kaito melemas saat ia melihat tubuh si kakek perlahan berubah menjadi butiran cahaya. Bukan hanya orang tua yang menuntunnya ke sini tersebut, tapi perlahan seluruh penonton menghilang satu per satu. Apa itu artinya mereka sudah pergi ke dunia orang mati? Dan ia akan segera menyusul mereka?

Hingga hanya ada dirinya dan gadis tersebut. Gadis itu tersenyum kalem lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah pondok kecil tepat di samping danau.

Gadis itu berhenti melangkah saat dirinya melihat sosok Kaito berdiri membeku tak jauh darinya. Sepertinya gadis itu baru menyadari kehadiran Kaito.

"Astaga, kenapa kau masih di sini?" Gadis itu terlihat kaget dan mungkin juga terpukau. Ia melangkah mendekati Kaito, lalu mengamatinya.

Kaito balas mengamati gadis di depannya. Rambut kehijaan sepanjang pinggang yang terurai seakan-akan bersinar saat bias cahaya yang dipantulkan air danau mengenai tiap helainya. Gadis tersebut hanya memakai terusan berwarna putih selutut tanpa alas kaki. Tidakkan gadis di depannya itu merasa kedinginan? Kalau tidak, mungkin gadis itu bukan manusia.

"Ah, kau anak itu."

Kaito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Harga dirinya sedikit terluka saat ia mendapati julukan 'anak itu' dari gadis di depannya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang yang bunuh diri?" Gadis itu mendengus sembari berkacak pinggang pura-pura kesal. Walau sikapnya justru membuat penampilannya makin manis.

"Miku, aku malaikat pengantar. Namamu?" Miku bertanya ketus.

Kaito ingin menjawabnya. Tapi ia masih belum bisa berbicara dengan sosok seperti ini. Rasanya ada yang aneh saat tenggorokannya terasa kering tanpa adanya air liur, terlebih rasa tak nyaman tanpa ada udara yang melewati hidungnya. Rasanya menjadi ruh itu benar-benar aneh.

"Tenang saja, bukan hanya kau yang tidak bisa berbicara saat menjadi ruh." Miku mendudukan pantatnya di rerumputan menghadap ke danau. Mata hijaunya menyapu pemandangan hutan yang di selimuti kegelapan malam.

Kaito ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping gadis yang mengaku sebagai malaikat. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum ia memperhatikan pemandangan asing di depannya. Sampai-sampai ia sudah melihat malaikat, pasti maut sudah ada di depan mata.

"Jadi… Kenapa kau memilih memutus takdirmu?" Miku mulai bertanya. Apa ini semacam konsultasi sebelum dirinya diantarkan ke tempat orang mati?

"Masalah orang tuamu? Atau cintamu? Atau kau di tindas?"

Kaito sendiri tidak tahu alasan khusus untuk hal tersebut.

Orang tua? Kaito bahkan cuek saat ia melihat ayahnya merangkul seornag wanita yang tak ia kenal, atau saat Kaito tak mempedulikan ibunya yang mabuk-mabukan setelah menang banyak dalam judi.

Cinta? Kaito tak merasa sulit dengan hal itu. Kalaupun ia menginginkan seorang gadis, ia bisa memilihnya dari ribuan gadis fansnya yang selalu berharap tiap detik.

Tindas? Kheh… Bahkan seingatnya, saat ia sekolah dulu tidak ada satu orang muridpun yang berani mendekatinya, termasuk guru-guru sekolahannya.

"Aku mengerti. Rasanya bosan hidup, 'kan?" Gadis itu meraih sebuah batu lalu melemparkannya secara vertikal ke danau. "Lompatan pertama tinggi," Miku berucap saat batu yang ia lempar memantul untuk yang pertama kalinya, "Kedua makin rendah" Mata Kaito ikut mengamati batu yang terpantul untuk keduakalinya, "Dan seterusnya makin rendah hinggal tenggelam." Miku mengkahiri perkatannya saat tak terlihat lagi wujud batu yang ia lemparkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba hal baru?"

Ia ingin. Tapi kegiatan sehari-harinya membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Kaito sebenarnya sudah pernah mencoba kabur dari pekerjaannya. Tapi secepat ia kabur, secepat itu pula bodyguard ayahnya menemukannya. Lalu ia akan kembali berkutat dengan perusahaan.

Gerakannya serba terbatas.

Jika ada orang sederhana yang iri dengan orang kaya, Kaito justru termasuk golongan orang kaya yang iri dengan orang sederhana. Kebagaiaan sekalipun, takkan bisa dibeli dengan kekayaan.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasan orang yang kau tinggal?"

Siapa yang akan menyesal?

Ah, mungkin fansnya yang kehilangan idola mereka. Mungkin ayahnya yang kehilangan penerus. Mungkin ibunya yang kehilangan robotnya. Mungkin para dosen yang kehilangan orang jenius. Mungkin para teman sekampusnya yang kehilangan tempat meminta pertolongan. Mungkin juga para bodyguard yang kehilangan tuannya.

Tapi tak ada yang kehilangan dirinya sebagai seorang Kaito Shion.

"Bukan hanya manusia yang memiliki perasaan. Kau tahu, selama aku bekerja tak jarang aku mengantar ruh para hewan. Tak jarang juga beberapa dari mereka mengatakan permintaan terakhirnya."

Kaito tidak mempunyai hewan peliharaan.

"Lagipula, pemikiranmu itu sempit. Sebuah tindakan yang kau lakukan akan mempengaruhi kehidupan orang lain. Secara tak sadar, ada orang yang menganggapmu."

Kaito tak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan gadis berutubuh ideal di sampingnya. Lagipula otaknya sedang tak bisa diajak bekerjasama(Itupun kalau dirinya masih dihitung mempunyai otak dalam wujud ruhnya).

"Diotakmu hanya ada pemikiran monoton. Bangun tidur, kuliah, kerja, tidur. Tidakkan kau memikirkan hal lain?"

Ia tidak bisa. Walaupun ia belum pernah mencoba.

"Kau bahkan belum menemukan bakatmu."

Bakat?

Kalaupun ia tahu bakatnya, orangtuanya akan membuatnya melupakan bakatnya. Memang dulu Kaito sempat mempunyai ambisi sebagai desainer, tapi mimpinya digagalkan oleh teriakan sang ibu. Pernah juga Kaito bermimpi sebagai seorang seniman, tapi mimpinya berakhir dengan ditutupnya galeri langganannya akibat campur tangan kekuasaan sang ayah.

Intinya, ia tak perlu bakat.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengelak dari pertanyaanku?" Kali ini Miku bertanya dengan nada yang benar-benar ketus. "Kau selalu menjawab dengan penolakan. Di otakmu hanya ada aura negative, ya?" Miku sedikit membentak kesal. Ia menegakkan badannya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk di tempat yang sudah menjadi ruang tamu dadakan.

Kalau Kaito bisa berbicara, ia akan menjawab 'ya'.

"Kau ingat Luka?"

Mata Kaito menyipit, berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia merasa familiar dengan nama tersebut.

"Luka Megurine, teman(bisa dibilang teman pertama)mu di Sekolah Dasar. Dia meninggal akibat kanker otak."

Kaito ingat. Dia dulu memang pernah mempunyai seorang teman. Itupun karena orangtua Luka mempunyai hubungan yang lumayan dekat dengan orangtuanya. Pertemuan kedua orangtua mereka kadang melibatkan mereka juga. Sehingga mau tak mau, mereka jadi terbiasa dengan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Kaito juga ingat. Suara emas yang dimiliki Luka. Gadis berambut merah muda itu selalu menjadi yang paling semangat saat pelajaran kesenian menyanyi berlangsung.

"Aku yang mengantarnya. Dia sempat bilang dia iri dengan suaraku."

Kaito sangsi kalau Miku sedang memuji dirinya sendiri. Kalau tidak, untuk apa dia menceritakan hal seperti itu?

"Dengar, 6 kali kau mencoba bunuh diri dan 1 kali kau sekarat. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau di luar sana banyak orang yang ingin nyawanya di perpanjang?"

Kalau begitu, Kaito ingin sekali nyawanya ditukar dengna nyawa orang yang hidupnya hanya beberapa menit lagi.

Oh, atau… Boleh juga saat ia akan mati ia menuliskan surat wasiat yang mengatakan bahwa organnya akan menjadi donor gratis bagi siapapun yang membutuhkannya. Setidaknya ia bisa berguna walaupun di saat ia sudah mati.

"Bodoh, bukan itu yang kumaksud." Miku menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. "Khh… Aku sudah beratus-ratus kali menghadapi ruh yang bunuh diri. Tapi aku sama sekali belum mengerti kenapa mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri takdir tuhan"

Kau takkan mengerti, Miku. Karena hidup pun kau tidak pernah merasakaannya. Kau tak akan mengeri kematian.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu. 5 detik, tinggal atau pergi? Aku tak akan menjamin timbangan dosamu." Miku beridiri tegas. Matanya memandang tajam Kaito yang membisu.

" Kau tahu, suaraku itu tiket menuju dunia sana. Kalau kau mendengarnya lagi, kau akan benar-benar pergi."

Kaito tetap diam membisu. Ia sebenarnya sudah yakin memilih untuk pergi. Tapi entah kenapa ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan rasa penasaran. Ia penasaran akan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui secara pasti.

"Aku bocorkan sedikit mengenai bakatmu. Kau diberkahi suara emas" Miku tersenyum puas saat memandang respon tepat seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Kaito terkejut. Ia terhenyak. Dalam sedetik pemikirannya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ubahlah presepsimu tentang 'hidup itu membosankan' menjadi 'hidup itu menyenangkan'. Mungkin kau bisa memulainya dengan suaramu. Jadi, keputusannya?"

* * *

><p>Kaito Shion.<p>

Di umurnya yang ke-22, tanpa melepaskan jabatannya sebagai seorang direktur, ia memulai karirnya sebagai seorang penyanyi.

Di umurnya yang ke-23, ia berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah album. Respon positif yang ia dapatkan membuat bulan-bulan kedepan menjadi bulan kejayaannya sebagai pendatang baru di dunia seniman,

Di umurnya yang ke-26, ia menikah dengan pilihan ayahnya, Meiko. Kaito bisa saja menolak, karena ia terlanjur mempertaruhkan masa depannya ke sang ayah saat masa menentangnya. Hal itu memaksanya menuruti apapun perintah ayahnya.

Di umurnya yang ke-28, Kaito membuka yayasan untuk perlindungan anak di bawah umur.

Di umurnya yang ke-30, Kaito mengangkat seorang anak sebagai anak keduanya.

Di umurnya yang ke-33, Kaito kehilangan istrinya dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat.

Di umurnya yang ke-43, Kaito melepaskan statusnya sebagai seorang penyanyi. Ia memilih menghabiskan masa tuanya membimbing sang anak menjadi pemimpin yang terpercaya.

Di umurnya yang ke-45, Kaito kehilangan fungsi ototnya dalam kecelakaan mobil setelah ia berhasil meluncurkan album terakhirnya, _"Untuk Malaikat Pengantar"._

Di umurnya yang ke-85, Kaito menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dalam damai.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Side Story<strong>

Miku berhenti menyirami bunga-bunga kesangannya saat ia merasakan ada tamu dadakan di siang hari. Biasanya ia bekerja hanya pada saat malam hari, tapi bukan berarti ia menolak tamu di siang hari.

Miku berjalan agak tergesa, ia membuka pintu pondok kecilnya. Dan ia menemukan seorang kakek renta yang tersenyum kepadanya di depan pintu. Miku balas tersenyum lebar.

_"Selamat datang kembali…"_

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci<strong>


End file.
